Random Perk Bottle
Random Perk Bottle, or more commonly known as Mystery Cola or simply the Bottle, is a Power-Up featured in the Zombies maps Der Riese, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Moon and Die Rise and Buried. It appears as a glowing bottle similar to a Perk-a-Cola or Molotov Cocktail. The Random Perk Bottle power-up gives all living players a random perk that appears on the map for free. Obtaining Ascension During Space Monkey rounds in Ascension, monkeys will attempt to destroy the Perk-a-Cola Machines. If all of the monkeys are killed without touching a perk machine, the player will be awarded with a Perk Bottle along with Max Ammo. Call of the Dead In Call of the Dead, the Bottle, alongside a Death Machine or Wunderwaffe DG-2 (depending on if the player has completed Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg), when George A. Romero is neutralized with any weapon excluding the Pack-A-Punched V-R11. Shangri-La In Shangri-La, a Random Perk Bottle is only attainable by allowing a Zombie Monkey to take a Max Ammo power-up. Do note that the power-up must be a Max Ammo originally, as changing to a Max Ammo with the use of another Monkey makes the Bottle not appear. The Random Perk Bottle will appear for a very short time before it switches to another power up in the cycle. Watching the cycle of the power-ups once through makes this significantly easier as the Bottle appears after the same power-up each time. The player should shoot the Monkey just as the power-up before the Random Perk Bottle is about to change. Moon On Moon, the Random Perk Bottle can be obtained as one of the random power-ups that spawn on the Launch Pads. While the power-up is about to disappear the Random Perk Bottle will appear as the last power-up it changes to. It will only appear for a second, making it is extremely hard to obtain, especially since the Launch Pads send players in a random path. It also important to take note that the Bottle will not appear as the last random power-up on the Launch Pad every time. The same effect occurs via the Quantum Entanglement Device when thrown near a perk machine. However, a red Random Perk Bottle can also spawn, and once obtained by either a player or Zombie, it will cause every player to lose a random perk. Die Rise On Die Rise you can get free perks from the minions by shooting them without missing a shot or knife all of them the gun strategy is more difficult beause you can't miss a single bullet. The Remington 870 MCS , Sliquifier , and the Ray Gun doesn't count, the Remington because it is a shot gun, if only 1 pellet hits, it counts towards the perk, and the wonder weapons are classified as explosive. Buried On Buried, you can get a free perk by traversing through the Mansion when the lights are on and vanquishing all of the copies of The Lady of the House's Ghosts, when the Last one is killed after passing through the Mansion, the perk bottle will spawn. It is possible to gain two perks by throwing down a Time Bomb before you kill the last ghost then using the Time Bomb just as the Bottle appears without picking it up, this way, two bottles will then spawn, but it will cost you the use of the Time Bomb until you acquire another Max Ammo. Origins On Origins, players can use a Golden Shovel to find these power-ups. Shadows of Evil On Shadows of Evil, this may spawn after opening up a Harvest Pod. The Giant On The Giant, this may spawn after using the teleporter back to the mainframe. Der Eisendrache On Der Eisendrache, this may spawn in the Tram. Zetsubou No Shima On Zetsubou No Shima, this may spawn in a Harvest Pod. Revelations On Revelations, this spawns after completing the wall-run sequence in the Der Eisendrache section of the map. All other maps featured may only be acquired via GobbleGums. Trivia *It is possible to obtain all of the Perks on a map if the player obtains the Random Perk Bottle enough times. *This is the only power-up (excluding any power-ups received in Nacht der Untoten in World at War) that the Demonic Announcer does not state a line upon acquiring it. *In Solo, the Random Perk Bottle will not award the player any more Quick Revives once the machine has disappeared, even if the player has all other perks except for Die Rise and Buried. Also, acquiring a Quick Revive from the Bottle counts towards the limit of three Quick Revives. Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Moon Category:Shangri-La Category:Call of the Dead Category:Ascension Category:Die Rise Category:Power Ups Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II